Où que tu soit
by P1umeT.A.G
Summary: Elle a réunit les 12 clés et le temps est imparti. Une nouvelle princesse doit naître pour le monde des esprit. Même si elle laisse derrière elle ceux qu'elle aime. Elle doit succéder, elle doit régner. Mais il ne la laissera pas s'enfuir ainsi.
1. Prologue

_Où que tu soit._

La jeune femme aux doux cheveux dorés et aux tendres yeux chocolats détaillait le mage endormi à ses cotés, cherchant à graver dans sa mémoire les moindres petits détails, retouchant du doigt les contours de ses muscles, humant son parfum de feu de bois et d'épices à s'en éclater les poumons, écoutant les doux ronflements que son amant émettait ainsi que les battements de son cœur, goutant encore une fois à ses lèvres car elle savait que leurs destins devaient se séparer ici et maintenant, qu'ils n'étaient pas censés se rejoindre de nouveau.

Elle songea encore au bel après midi qu'elle avait passé en sa compagnie, qui avait commencé lorsqu'il l'avait emmené à la gare alors qu'il ne supportait pas de prendre le train. Il avait passé leurs destination sous silence et elle avait dut attendre de reconnaître la gare pour savoir où ils étaient. Il l'avait emmené jusqu'à la grande place d'Hargeon et lui avait laissé le temps de se rappeler. Malgré la couche de neige qui n'était pas là la dernière fois qu'elle était venu, elle ne mit qu'une fraction de seconde à se souvenir.

_C'est... C'est ici qu'on c'est rencontré la première fois. Dire que ça fait déjà plus de cinq ans...

Cinq ans... La date limite... Un rictus amer se peignit sur son visage mais disparut avant que l'autre mage ne puisse l'apercevoir.

_Oui. Je... J'ai demander à Erza et Mirajane comment faire et elles ont dit qu'il fallait que je te le demander ici...

_Quoi donc ?

Elle c'était tourné vers lui et avait esquissé un sourire en le voyant rougir.

_T'es tout rouge.

_Y fait chaud !

_On est en plein hiver.

Gêné, il sautillait sur place sans trop savoir comment lui dire.

_Tu voulais quoi alors ?

Pour une fois, il devait reconnaître que Grey avait du courage. Comment il avait fait pour demander sa à Jubia ? Bon, il allait finir par appliquer le bon vieux plan du O.F.D.L.T.

_Luc...

Oups, il avait failli oublié la position que Mirajane lui avait demandé/ordonné plutôt, d'avoir. Il se rapprocha un peu de la blonde et s'agenouilla devant elle.

_Qu'est ce que tu...

Soudain, elle compris. Elle mit ses mains devant sa bouche sans y croire, les larmes au yeux. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit aujourd'hui ? Rien n'aurait put la rendre plus heureuse, ni plus triste. Mais peut être se trompait-elle.

_Lucy Heartfilia, veux-tu m'épouser ?

Ses yeux s'était écarquillés, son cœur avait raté un battements, son âme s'était déchirée, son cœur avait définitivement cessé de lui appartenir et ses yeux n'avaient put contenir le flot de larmes qui avait bien vite roulé sur ses joues alors qu'elle se laissait tombé à genoux pour enlacer l'homme qu'elle aimait, son trousseau de clés lui semblant soudain peser une tonne. Ils étaient ensemble depuis trois ans pile et jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il la demande un jour en mariage. Et il fallait que ça arrive _aujourd'hui_. Ce jour maudit, ce jour bénit, ce jour d'échéance, ce jour... Ou elle... Non. Elle ne voulait pas y penser maintenant. Il fallait... Il fallait qu'elle profite. Elle s'était relevée, l'avait hissé en même temps, lui avait accordé son sourire le plus éclatant et il avait pris sa pour un oui. Elle avait alors commencer à courir en riant et, vu qu'elle tenait son poignet, il l'avait suivit.

_Lu' ! Tu vas ou ?

_Ne dis t-on pas, «qui m'aime me suive» ? Alors viens !

Soudain sérieux, il l'avait tiré en arrière avant de l'embrasse sauvagement. Un de ses baisers qui se voulait possessif mais attentionné, dévastateur mais doux qu'elle aimait par dessus tout. Il avait mis sa main sur la frêle nuque de la jeune femme et lui avait murmuré doucement.

_Alors je te suivrai jusqu'à bout du monde.

Elle aimait quand la mage se montrait si prévenant, mais pour une fois, elle aurait préféré s'en passer... Elle souffrait encore plus de devoir... Respirer, ne pas y penser. Ne surtout pas y songer. Profiter des derniers instants. Elle aait repris sa course jusqu'à la plage et ils y étaient resté longtemps, se promenant en se tenant la main pendant des heures, sans se lasser, avant de rentrer chez eux, à Magnolia.

-o-O-o-

Lucy regarda par la fenêtre. Elle avait envie de se blottir a nouveau dans les bras de son homme et de tombé dans ceux de Morphée, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait accomplis la mission des constellationnistes et maintenant, elle devait partir. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle n'avait pas, plus le choix. La mage des étoiles se leva doucement pour ne pas réveiller son aimé et s'habilla tout aussi tranquillement. Enfin, elle l'embrassa, persuader que c'était la dernière fois. Elle invoqua le chef des signes du Zodiaque à demi mot et Loki apparut, affichant un sourire tout aussi triste et amer que le sien, si ce n'est plus. Il la pris dans ses bras et mit sa tête dans les cheveux parfumé de sa maîtresse, inspirant son parfum de fleur pour s'empêcher de sangloter.

_Après... Après tout ce que tu as fait pour nous... Cette loi... Dire que c'est comme ça qu'on te remercie...

_Si je ne le fais pas, vous disparaitrez... Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas laisser mes amis mourir comme ça...

_On est des esprit ! On trouvera quelque chose... N'importe quoi... Ne viens pas... Je t'en prie Lucy, tu peux être heureuse ici...

_Et toi, tu est heureux avec Aries. Je ne veux pas que ça change.

_Mais...

_Loki, je t'en pris, ne me rends pas les choses plus difficiles...

Après un long silence, il se détacha d'elle et en regardant ses traits tendu et inquiets, la blonde aurait put croire qu'il avait mille ans de plus.

_Je comprends...

_Merci... Tu m'accorde deux secondes ?

_Tout ce que tu veux... Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi...

_Je sais Loki. Merci.

Elle retourna près du troisième membres de Fairy Tail présent dans la pièce et, alors qu'une énième larme perlait de ses yeux, elle lui susurra à l'oreille :

_Je suis désolé... Mais le bout du monde, ça ne suffit pas...

Puis elle se releva en vitesse car elle savait qu'il avait entendu ses paroles au plus profond de son sommeil et qu'il ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller. Le lion passa une main autour de sa taille et ils s'effacèrent tous deux dans une effusion de lumière qui finit de réveiller pleinement leur compagnon. Celui ci ouvrit les yeux alors que les dernières lueur s'éteignait et que l'écho des dernières paroles de Lucy résonnaient une dernière fois dans la salle.

_Je t'aime, Natsu.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello ! Et oui, vous n'y croyez pas, c'est un miracle etc... Tout ce que vous voulez. Tout d'abord, je m'excuse pour le délai, -beaucoup trop long j'en ai conscience- j'essayerai (je dis bien _essayerai_ parce que si vous pouviez voir mon emploi du temps vous compatiriez pour moi !) de faire plus vite. Et mieux parce que.. Enfin vous verrez. Sinon, merci beaucoup à Bonilia, marielovemanga, Tite Diablesse et Lady Ange Shadow pour les commentaires !

Enjoy !

_**Chapitre 1 : Disparition et Naissance de l'Étoile. **_

__Un flash, une arrivé, une mort d'Immortel, une réapparition, une attente, un nouvel objectif, une présentation, une surprise, des retrouvailles, un rejet, la peur, la pureté, des cris, des disputes, de nouveaux cris, une annonce, des destins en route, l'engrenage du temps qui tourne enfin, ou comment raconter tout ça, dans ce même ordre, lors d'un chapitre.__

**-o-O-o-**

Dans une nouvelle explosion de lumière, une jeune femme et son esprit se matérialisèrent dans... du vide. Le Néant plutôt. La blonde s'agrippa très vite à son compagnon, craignant une chute qui s'annonçait infinie. Tombé à jamais, très peu pour elle.

Cependant, ne se sentant pas attirée dans une chute éternelle mais non mortelle, la constellationniste ouvrit timidement ses yeux chocolats. Elle s'extasia alors devant la beauté incomparable des lieux. Ici, l'air, bien qu'encore transparent, semblait avoir une légère teinte multicolore et foncée, bien qu'assez clair grâce aux multitudes de lumières venant d'absolument partout. Chaque constellation avait une forme propre et unique, parfois humanoïde, animal, végétal, ou ressemblant à des objets. D'autre était indescriptible à cause de leurs originalité qui semblait être un mélange de plusieurs chose dont les humains n'avait même pas connaissance. Toutes, aussi, avait une couleur qui leur était propre, brillant d'une légère teinte particulière. Fixant la Grande Ourse, la blonde put voir qu'elle changeait constamment de forme, comme nombres de ses comparses, devenant parfois une ourse, un chariot, une casserole, un amas d'étoiles, revenant à une ancienne forme, se transformant en une nouvelle, en oubliant une seconde...

_Ce sont les représentations que les humains ont d'elle. En fonction de chacun, elle change de forme. Elle n'est pas obligée, elle pourrait choisir une forme fixe, comme moi ou la plupart des esprit, mais n'en à pas envie. Faire ça... L'amuse. Lui souffla son compagnon.

Remerciant le lion d'une petit geste de la tête, la jeune femme continua d'explorer les lieux du regard. Admirant cette fois ci les planètes, elle sourit doucement en reconnaissant Earthlant et Edolas séparées par un tourbillon d'éclats blanc taché de gris. Une nouvelle question muette passa dans ses yeux et son ami s'empressa d'y répondre.

_C'est une sorte de séparateur. Il préserve les deux mondes en les coupant l'un de l'autre. Seul l'Anima (Il pointa du doigt un autre tourbillon, qui, comparer à l'autre, était d'une noir d'encre.) peut passer à travers n transportant de la magie. Celui ci est endormi mais on ne peut jamais savoir pour combien de temps.

A nouveau, elle hocha la tête en remerciement puis se décida à étudier la disposition des astres. Très vite, elle remarque l'absence de Lune ou de Soleil mais aussi que toutes les entités stellaires formaient des anneaux plus ou moins grands autour d'un fauteuil blanc immaculé et d'une petit table sur laquelle reposait un diadème. Lâchant progressivement Loki et s'avançant seule vers les meubles qui l'attiraient irrésistiblement, elle ne se rendit pas compte du soudain intérêt qu'elle manifesta. À chaque pas, elle gagnait en assurance et en grâce, tendit que ses vêtements se transformaient lentement en une longue robe blanche très simple mais décolleté et fendu sur ses cuisses qui la seyait parfaitement, mettant ses formes généreuses en valeur. Toujours sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à luire, d'abord faiblement puis, de plus en plus fort, éclipsant tout autres sources de lumière, rivalisant même avec la brillance blanche et pure du fauteuil. Plus elle étincelait, plus le froid mordant qu'il l'avait saisi à son arriver se dissipait. Ses beaux cheveux dorées se détachèrent et se mirent à pousser, s'ondulant en de lourdes boucles soyeuses jusqu'à sa taille. Une petite lueur faiblissante, ne pouvant résister à l'attraction que dégageait la nouvelle venue, vint se placer près de la mage qui, en souriant, la pris au creux de ses mains pour souffler légèrement dessus, ravivant l'éclat qui se dissipait. La lueur, plus scintillante que jamais, remercia sa soigneuse en se transformant en une belle barrette étoilée et alla se piquer dans les cheveux de la constellationniste. Accaparant l'attention de tous se beau monde, pas un ne put s'empêcher de se dire au combien elle était magnifique. L'incarnation même de la Beauté. Ils étaient fières, heureux, réconfortés, protégés et plus que tous, ils se savaient aimés. Arrivée au siège, la mage l'effleura doucement du doigt et une vague de puissance sans précédent se répandit dans le Néant. Nul ne sut jamais jusqu'où elle alla, mais tous furent d'accord pour dire qu'elle voyagerai à jamais, essayant de traverse l'infini. Le Roi des Esprit apparut soudainement au côtés de la jeune femme.

_Bienvenue, ma vieille amie.

Soit il avait rétrécit depuis leurs dernière rencontre, soit c'était elle qui avait grandi car ils faisaient dorénavant la même taille. Après lui avoir lancé un regard noir lourd de reproche, elle consenti à lâcher un faible « Merci » quasiment inaudible qui fit sourire le vieux moustachu.

_Tu m'en veux, n'est ce pas, ma vieille amie ?

_Je ne suis pas votre « vieille amie ». Et effectivement, je vous en veux.

Il la contempla, à la fois fier lui aussi et attristé. Elle n'avait pas encore réalisé...

_J'espère que tu pourras me pardonner.

Elle réfléchie, prudente.

_Je ne sais pas. Cela va me prendre du temps en tout cas.

_Je comprend, soupira-t-il. Mais je t'en pris, comprends moi. Je fais cela pour protéger ce monde. Souhaite-tu le voir mourir ? Nous sommes la base de tout, l'Être Original, le Créateur, La Toute Puissance, Dieu. Vous autres, humains, nous avez donnés beaucoup de surnom au fils des siècles... Si jamais nous venions à disparaître, ça sera la fin de tout. Et la mienne est proche, il me fallait un successeur.

_Pourquoi moi ? Beaucoup, sans doutes, auraient été plus aptes.

_Non. Pour le moment, seul toi peux guérir les maux des êtres sur lesquels je veille. Je ne pouvait pas encore lui confier cette tâche...

Elle l'interrogea du regard mais il se contenta d'un grand sourire énigmatique.

_Je ne peux encore tout te révéler.

_Pourtant...

_Ma vieille amie, (Tandis qu'il parlait, son regard se faisait lointain et empli de tristesse. La tristesse d'un Immortel qui a vu s'écrouler son monde, qui ne peut plus supporter le poids de la vie, qui ne veut plus de ce si grand fardeau. Elle pouvait voir le désespoir millénaire d'un homme qui a toujours gagné, qui à donné, concédé, accepté, aidé, puni, réparé, volé, et qui, bien qu'il ait reçu amour et respect, a aussi perçu la haine, un homme qui ne veut plus de sa solitude étouffante. La cœur de la blonde se serra. C'était ça, être Roi. Un Roi Immortel, qui plus est. Un Roi des Esprit, cet être supérieur qui ne peut s'éteindre mais qui, au bout d'un certains temps, ne demande plus qu'à ce qu'on souffle sur sa vie, qu'on l'éteigne à jamais, comme si l'on étouffait la faible flamme d'une bougie arrivée à terme. Au début, le feu de l'âme consume dans l'arrogance, la fierté mal placée, on se croit meilleur que n'importe qui, Toute Puissance que rien ne peut faire vaciller, inlassable du don d'Immortalité que l'on a reçu. Et, bien assez tôt, on se rend compte de sa bêtise. Qu'est ce que vivre éternellement, quand on ne vit pas vraiment ? Bien que lassé, on doit toujours recommencer, s'habituer à voir ceux auquel on tiens mourir sous ses yeux, faire comme si de rien n'était, paraître joyeux et inébranlable. C'est faux. Malgré tout, on reste humain. On est fragile, on ne peut s'habituer à cela. On souffre, de plus en plus, jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Et pourtant, même arrivé à l'agonie, on continue de sombrer. On s'isole, on fait tout pour devenir intouchable, mais il y a toujours ce petit écart, ce quelqu'un ou quelque chose qui attire l'attention et qui, en finissant par disparaître comme tous le reste, déchire ce qu'il restait de l'âme, l'emporte loin, là ou on ne peut aller. On rejete les dernier plaisir, la jouissance du pouvoir s'enfuie tout à fait, on a honte, on regrette, on pleure, on s'enferme dans le passé. S'enfermer, c'est la dernière erreur. Personne ne peut plus vivre sans accorder ce qu'il doit au présent ou au futur. Alors on ne peut plus qu'attendre. Attendre à jamais une délivrance que l'on n'est pas sur d'avoir un jour. À la fin, que reste-t-il ? Seulement un homme brisé, renfermé, fatigué et lasse, malheureux et désespéré. Une simple coquille vide qui demande l'Ultime grâce de s'éteigne à son tour. Parfois, on y arrive. Lentement, on s'efface, on fait ses derniers adieu et on est soulagé, on part pour une dernière destination dont on ne peut revenir, un dernier endroit où personne ne sait ce qu'il y a, ce qu'il s'y passe, voir même si elle existe, cette destination finale. On meurt enfin, ne laissant que des lambeaux qui finissent par disparaître sur une note enfin joyeuse, celle d'avoir trouvé la liberté. C'est un homme comme cela que la constellationniste avait sous les yeux. Elle comprit. À présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, l'aider du mieux qu'elle pouvait à partir. Le rassurer en prenant la relève, lui promettant qu'elle veillerai sur ses esprit, au moins pour un temps. Elle s'occupait de tout, il pouvait partir...) je...

_...Sais. J'ai compris. J'ai été égoïste, pardonnez-moi.

Il détailla longuement. Elle... avait compris. Il eut du mal à réaliser que la fin des ses tourments était enfin venue. Une larme roula sur sa joue mais se fut la seule.

_C'est plutôt moi qui suis égoïste de te demander pareil sacrifice.

Puis il sourit. Un vrai sourire, qui prouve qu'il était à nouveau en paix. Le poids de ses épaules s'envola et se plaça durement sur celles, petites et frêles, de la mage qui ne frémit pas pour autant. Le Roi pris la main de la jeune femme, y déposa un baiser avant de la faire s'asseoir dans le fauteuil. Il prit ensuite le diadème et, le plus délicatement possible, le mit sur la tête de la blonde. Il lui allait à merveille. L'ancien Roi commençait déjà à s'effacer.

_C'est mon dernier acte, ma scène finale.

Il rit. D'un rire libérateur. Libre, il l'était enfin. Au travers de son corps, la nouvelle dirigeante pouvait vaguement distinguer une masse encore petite se rapprocher d'eux. Ne s'inquiétant pas outre mesure, elle n'y accorda pas grande attention. Sous les pleurs silencieux de son ancien peuple l'ancienne Majesté respira un grand coup avant d'hurler :

_RIDEAU !

Et il ne fut plus visible, bien que l'écho de son rire fut encore audible quelques courts instant. La nouvelle princesse étouffa un sanglot et applaudit doucement.

_Bravo, vous aurez tenu vos spectateurs en halène jusqu'à la fin de cette longue pièce...

**-o-O-o-**

Une femme, elle aussi d'une grande beauté et à l'allure majestueuse, souriait.

_Je crois bien que nous sommes en retard, Saikō.

L'immense masse sur laquelle elle reposait émit un grognement.

_Il est drôle lui ! Nous prévenir une heure à l'avance ! Pour contourner le soleil ! Personne n'aurait put faire plus vite que moi et pourtant, on est en retard ! Ça lui aurait couter quoi de nous attendre !

Le rire cristallin de sa compagne le calma quelques peu mais il répliqua, acerbe et faussement contrarié :

_Et quoi encore ? Ne vas pas croire que j'avais envie de lui dire adieu à ce vieil idiot moustachu ! Mais par politesse, il aurait put nous attendre !

La douce main aux longs doigts si fins de celle qui semblait humaine, -mais dans ce monde, on n'est pas toujours sur, et souvent à juste titre, alors pas de conclusions hâtives- caressa tendrement l'écaille chatoyante sur laquelle elle était assise, juste dans le creux de la protection aiguisé et de la peau, faisant soupirer l'autre de contentement. Elle savait bien que malgré tous ses dires, il se retenait à grandes peines de verser quelques larmes. Étant radins, comme tous ceux de sa race, et pleurant des goutes de diamants, la tâche lui fut plus aisée qu'à la femme qui ne laissa cependant pas plus libre court à son chagrin, tout étant question de retenue et de dignité sévère, ainsi que ses parents lui avait appris dès son plus jeune âge.

_Et toi, reprit-t-il plus doucement, tu n'appréhende pas trop de revoir la petite ? Depuis le temps... Tu n'as pas peur qu'elle t'en veuille ?

Son ventre se noua à nouveau mais, comme à son habitude, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre.

_Moins de temps c'est écoulés sur Eartheland. Une poignée d'années tout au plus...

_Ah oui. J'oublie toujours à quel point les humains sont lent et ont la vie courte.

Elle s'autorisa à sourire tristement et à serre ses poings sur ses genoux. Dans un rugissement sinistre, il annonça une prédiction qui fit tressaillir son amie.

_Tu l'as observé. Tu sais qu'elle ne pourra pas rester ici très longtemps. Elle ne le supportera pas. Tu étais, es faite pour cette vie. Elle non. Elle voudra y retourner. Et à ce moment, soit une solution viendra d'elle même, soit la fin sera imminente. Et tu ne pourra pas l'en empêcher, tu l'aime trop et n'es pas assez égoïste pour ça. Elle mourra avant toi, quoiqu'il arrive.

_Je le sais. Je suis prête. Je la protègerai de mon mieux.

_Tu n'as pas le droit de la guider.

Elle ne répondit rien et l'échange finit sur ces paroles, laissant le reste du trajet se passer dans un silence pesant pour eux deux.

**-o-O-o-**

La nouvelle Reine attendait. L'énorme masse aperçut auparavant avait enfin capter son regard et elle attendait patiemment qu'elle arrive à elle. Elle aviserai ensuite de quoi faire. Pour l'instant, elle cherchait juste à deviner se que cela pouvait être. Lucy jeta un furtif coup d'œil vers Eartheland, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien s'y passer...

**-o-O-o-**

Au même instant, dans un certain appartement bien connue d'une certaine guilde, un certain mage aux cheveux roses s'était enfin pleinement réveillé. Le temps s'écoulant plus lentement ici qu'en dehors de ce monde, seules quelques secondes était passé depuis la disparition de Lucy. Et il se rendait justement compte qu'elle n'était pas là. Normalement, il ne se serrait pas inquiété. De temps à autre, il arrivait à la blonde de se lever en pleine nuit pour aller réfléchir près de la fenêtre du salon car elle pouvait y observer les étoiles. Il se leva, pris d'un mauvais pressentiment, et avança silencieusement jusqu'à la porte de la pièce principale. Il avait prit la peine de vérifier la salle de bain et la cuisine, au cas ou... Lentement, il tourna la poignée et ignora les grincements de la porte qui s'ouvrait trop lentement pour ses gonds. Il ouvrit les yeux. Elle n'était pas là non plus. Le dragon slayer entendit encore une fois les dernier mot qu'elle avait prononcés. Il lui avait pourtant fait jurer de ne plus partir en lui laissant de mots ! Enfin, plus spécialement de partir tout court. Mais là, elle n'était plus là. Et il savait qu'elle ne reviendrait pas toute seule. Alors il s'assit doucement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, son front coller à la vitre. De longues minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne s'essuie les yeux d'un geste rageur.

_Je te retrouverai.

C'était une promesse. Il tenait ses promesses. Celle ci pourrait lui prendre sa vie entière, il la tiendra. Elle n'allait surement pas s'échapper comme ça. Elle lui appartenait.

**-o-O-o-**

_Sorcière ! Monstre ! Chienne !

Chaque mots était ponctué d'une nouvelle pierre mais l'adolescente repliée sur elle même ne bronchait pas, attendant que cela leurs passe.

_On veut pas de toi ! Tu sers à rien ! T'es qu'un sale monstre ! Vas t'en ! Dégage !

Et d'une autre, suivie d'une autre, elle même suivie d'une autre... Elle n'en voyait jamais la fin. En même temps, aujourd'hui aurait put être pire. Ils auraient pu la frapper à mains nues pendant des heures, comme avant-hier. Mais ce jour la, ils étaient calme. Enfin, aussi calme qu'un jour puisse l'être pour elle. Elle leva ses grands yeux dorées vers ses ravisseurs mais, à cause de toutes ses blessure, elle ne semblait que plus fragile et misérable, attisant la brutalité de ses tortionnaires.

Malgré tout cela, elle ne leur en voulait pas. Elle en était incapable. Elle se disait qu'ils avaient peur, qu'ils se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient. Donc, prenant sur elle, elle se laissait faire afin de les soulager. Elle accepte, elle subie, elle endure, elle souffre. Elle meurt à petit feu et dans de grandes souffrances, tout ça pour eux. Elle aurait pu les tuer si facilement... Pourtant l'idée même ne l'avait jamais effleurée. Car peut importait les épreuves, son cœur était pur et innocent, aimant mais solide, généreux bien que naïf. Elle aimait, tout simplement. La souillure et la décadence du monde n'avait aucunes emprises sur elle. La colère, l'envie, la jalousie, la paresse, le méprit, la haine, l'orgueil, l'avarice... Rien, non, absolument rien, ne pouvait l'atteindre. Parce que c'était elle, le futur. Elle était l'incarnation de la bienveillance, de l'amour à l'état pur. Elle n'avait juste pas encore rencontrer les bonnes personnes.

**-o-O-o-**

Plus la masse s'était avancé, plus elle avait-été coloré et étincelante, moins la blonde en avait crut ses yeux. Elle semblait renvoyer le lumière. Puis, arrivé au niveau de la jeune femme, celle ci avait du reconnaître qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Et elle avait vraiment penser qu'avoir un dragon cent fois plus gros qu'elle aurait été la dernière plus grande surprise de sa journée. Elle se trompait. Car il avait fallu que la voyageuse de Saikō descende de son dos. Et qu'elle s'avance vers la Reine. Qu'elle s'incline et qu'elle lui dise de sa belle voix douce que la jeune femme n'aurait jamais pu oublier :

_Bonjour, Lucy...

Sa voix... C'était bien elle, pas de doutes. Elle était là, sous ses yeux. Alors qu'elle était censée... non, elle n'était pas _censée_, elle _était_ morte. Et pourtant... Se décidant enfin à répondre, la plus jeune inclina la tête, fit un petit sourire incertain, les larmes menaçant encore de déborder de ses yeux.

_Bonjour, Maman...

**-o-O-o-**

Une certaine porte vola en éclats. Encore. Un certain mage de feu se mit à gueuler sans que personne n'y comprenne rien et un autre mage, de glace cette fois, le provoqua, débutant une énième bataille entre eux. Encore. Pour un prétexte quelconque tel une chaise dans la figure ou un verre -voir un tonneau- renversé, la bagarre entre les deux rivaux dégénéra en un champ de bataille ou les plus valeureux luttaient pour leur suivie, leur honneur ou tout simplement leur amusement. Encore. Le mage aux cheveux roses se rendant enfin compte qu'il avait autre chose à faire, arrête de se battre mais, subissant un nouvel assaut de son meilleur am... Rival, il se mêla à nouveau aux gamineries brutales qu'ils avaient tout deux engendré. Encore. Une certaine mage rousse à l'air furieux déboula et -presque- tout le monde se figea, sauf deux idiots. Encore. Ils se prirent une correction bien méritée, -le maître déprimant une nouvelle fois sur la future facture- et plus que sévère, enfin, plus que douloureuse de la part de l'arrivante. Encore. Le maître aussi les réprimanda, enfin, surtout Mirajane -qui n'avait pourtant rien fait d'autre qu'essayer des verres en évitant les objet volants- d'une petite tape sur les fesses. Encore. Cana reprit son tonneau de saké, rapidement accompagné de Macao et Wakaba, Elfman cria qu'un homme se bat avec ses poings, Levy lisait son livre près de Gajeel qui mangeait la vaisselle, Jett et Droy en déprimaient dans leur coin, Jubia s'extasiait sur son «Grey-sama», le «Grey-sama» en question cherchait à présent ses vêtements, Erza mangeait son fraisier, etc... Encore. La routine quoi. Mais... Ne manquait-il pas quelqu'un ? Une place au bar n'était-elle pas un peu trop vide ? Natsu se remit à hurler et Erza lui fit un nouveau regard qui tue. Encore. Sauf qu'il ne s'arrêta pas. Ça, ce n'était pas normal. Voir suicidaire. Sauf pour ce qu'il avait à dire.

_Y FAUT QU'ON AILLE CHERCHER LUCY !

Tous, choqués, regardaient le dragon slayer de feu avec un air d'incompréhension étalé sur le visage. Bien, maintenant, les choses intéressantes pouvaient commencer.

_The End._

**-o-O-o-**

C'est... C'est fini... Oui je sais, vous faire patienter plus d'un mois pour... _ça_, c'est du grand n'importe quoi désolé ...

Mais si jamais ça vous a plut, -ou même si vous n'avez pas aimé- un commentaire pour savoir ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plait ? *air de chien battu* … Non ? Aller ! Comme ça je mettrais moins de temps à écrire la suite ^^ ! à la prochaine ;D

Post. Scritum : excusez moi pour les fautes... Et pour le trop plein de philo je trouve...


End file.
